The Time When Æon Flux Saved the Day
by blindPhotographer
Summary: PROMPT: Don't imagine Beca and Chloe going shopping and Beca accidentally loses their child in the store and she keeps trying to stall but Chloe slowly catches on and starts to scream at her in the middle of the cereal aisle A/N: slice of life drabble, yes, I'm aware of the fluffiness...


_Don't imagine Beca and Chloe going shopping and Beca accidentally loses their child in the store and she keeps trying to stall but Chloe slowly catches on and starts to scream at her in the middle of the cereal aisle_

I was perusing through the limited selection of quinoa flakes in the cereal aisle whilst grumbling how expensive it is to keep fit. I have a love-hate relationship with fitness especially when it's cutting season and we had to diet ourselves off while keeping form to win some competitions involving skimpy bikini suits tagged as 'posing suits'. As I was reding through the nutrition labels, I noticed an adorable little girl with brown curls, she must have been about 5 or 6 years old, toddling down the aisle looking at the cereal boxes. She stopped just beside me and lit up, her bright blue eyes shining.

"Lady, can you give me that please?" she grinned at me while pointing at a big box of Fruit Loops ™.

"Of course sweetie. Here you go." I smiled back. "Are you alone? Where are your parents?"

"I'm not alone." She giggled while holding the cereal box close to her. "My mommy sent me on a mission to find the biggest box of cereal EVER!"

"Well, I promise you that is the biggest. Look, it's almost as big as you." She preened and grinned shyly as I reached out and patted her head.

"Oh! Goodie! Free samples!" she squealed when she peered around me. "Thank you pretty lady!" she awkwardly ran towards the free samples of some obscure dessert that my coach would never let me touch with a 39.5 foot pole while toting the box.

With a lopsided grin, I turned back to debating on actually buying quinoa or just settling for the good old-fashioned steel cut oats. After ten minutes of probably looking like a shopper with dementia, I finally picked the steel cut oats and turned to the meat section to get some chicken breasts when two gorgeous ladies walked by and stopped a fewfoot away from me, seeming to be in a developing argument.

Now, I've been known to look at the ladies once or twice and these two are a dime piece. The ginger though was talking a mile a minute while she was being followed by an apologetic brunette.

"I cannot believe you Beca Mitchell! How dare you distract me with those adorable cookie cutters, which we are going to buy by the way, when all the while Emily has gone missing!"

"She hasn't gone missing, she's here in the supermarket…"

"Where? Beca where?!"

"… Around. Just here."

"Oh my god…oh my god oh my god oh my god, have you not been watching the news? Kidnappers are everywhere! They could just grab a child's hand and walk them out of an establishment! There are a million videos about it on the internet and everybody knows the internet doesn't lie!"

"About the internet never lying…."

"Shhhhh…shut it! What if this is like the Lindbergh kidnapping? Oh my god….my baby!" at this point the redhead had worked herself up so much that her face had turned as red as her hair.

"Jesus, Chloe, calm your tits. Emily is fine. Let's just leave a trail of fruit loops that would lead her back to us."

"Are you implying my precious bundle of joy is akin to a hamster? What if the kidnapper asks for ransom money? How much money do we have in the bank Becs?"

While this was going on, I had my back turned to them while pretending to read some nutrition labels of children cereals. Wow. The amount of sugar in them would cause diabetes by the time the kid reached middle school.

The redhead, apparently named Chloe, was starting to hyperventilate while Beca, the brunette, was looking on, rubbing her forehead in seeming exasperation of her partner's theatrics.

"Yeah, we could use Emily's college fund if that ever happened." She dryly said.

"No! College is important! What if she failed literature five times too?"

"Chloe, Emily got my brains. No offense. C'mon, let's just flash the bat signal or get a dog whistle or something…"

"I still cannot believe that you sent her to get cereal when she is only 5 years old! And your ideas of finding her suck! No offense!"

My ears perked up at that. Ah…everything makes sense now. I turned around and approached them, closer to the brunette than the redhead just to make sure she won't bite my head off.

"Excuse me."

"Yeah? I'm sorry but we're having sort of a crisis here, Æon Flux, if you haven't noticed."

"Yeah, okay, I'll take that." I smiled patiently. Æon Flux was actually hot. "I think I saw your 'little bundle of joy' walk towards the free samples just over there." I jerked a thumb over my shoulder and threw a wink. "Welp, enjoy your shopping."

I looked back as I headed towards a free till and saw Chloe hugging and fussing over Emily who was fumblingly trying to balance the cereal box being used as a tray to keep her collection of free dessert samples and Beca smiling fondly over the two of them.

I shook my head. Cute family.


End file.
